Operation: Memories of Former Sector V Operatives
by Arudan
Summary: Numbuh 1's cousin Carson visits in town with his older brother who Nigel doesn't trust at first but misjudges him as he brings Numbuh 1, Carson, and Sector V on a ride with Former Sector V and Former Soopreme Leader. Slight Nigel x Wally, The Steve x oc and Hoagie and Abby


Nigel Uno is the most workaholic operative for the Kids Next Door. Leader of his sector. Always there to help his team mates. If theres anything he hates more than adults, its teenagers. Nigel was in the Control Room of his Sector at the top of the treehouse with his team mates. All mentioning their next plan to take down the Teen Ninja'z plans. "Alright team! It would seem the Teenagers have a new evil plan to try to take away any type of fun us KIDS like to do! But we will stop their plan!" Numbuh 1 said with confidence. His team all shouted in support. Numbuh 4 was more eagered. "That's right Numbuh 1! We will because of you!" Lately Numbuh 1 noticed Numbuh 4 has been a lot kinder towards him and not your usual numbuh 4 Numbuh 1 has been best friends with, but like more …sweet to him. Nigel would get these weird flutters in his tummy and his heart would feel warm. Its not that he thinks Numbuh 4 isn't bad looking, heck he has a big crush on him actually. No! He just…..thinks he's a good looking guy. Crud. Numbuh 1 likes Numbuh 4 and he feels Numbuh 4 feels the same but hasn't said a word or he is unaware. Since Numbuh 1 rejected the chance to fight for the GKND, Wally has been a lot more closer to him. "Thanks Numbuh 4. Now we'll-"

" Nigel ol Son! Your two cousin's are here from the UK!" A voice of a adult came from downstairs. A man with a much stronger british accent. Nigel's dad shouted for him. Nigel's face lit up to hear his cousin he hasn't seen since they were 6 was here. "O-oh! Ehhehehheh.." Nigel looked back at his team which looked confused and Numbuh 4 looked curious. "Oh. Right. I forgot I have my cousin coming in." Numbuh 1 said rubbing his arm feeling embarrassed for not saying anything. "But he said cousin with plural Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said. "Yeah well I found out I have a….teenager cousin. Numbuh 10 isn't my only cousin after all." Nigel said. "Uh…..you guys wanna come join me?" Nigel said as Numbuh 4 was the first to get up to follow him as the rest did.

"Why there you are- ohh! You have your friends with you too! Then they'll be happy to meet them!" Mr. Uno said. Nigel smiled awkwardly. He never brings his teammates down to his house much. "Nigel!" A boy around their age came running up to them. Everyone's mouth dropped as he looked just like Numbuh 1. He has glasses, light brown hair. Same face structure as Nigel. They could be mistaken as twins almost. Then behind him was a boy that looked like to be Numbuh 5's sister's age. His hair was a bit darker. He sported blue shorts, High tops converse, his hair was a bit shorter than his younger brother. Numbuh 5's attention drew to him though. Why did he look familiar? That was when he looked back at Numbuh 5 and his expression was he raised his eyebrow then smiled. "Nice to meet you all! Im Demetri Uno! This is my little brother Carson!" Numbuh 5 was in shock. Numbuh 1 noticed her facial expression and was curious. "An Uno? But I thought-"

"They're both actual kids to Father is why." Nigel cut Wally off explaining. Demetri Nodded as Carson did as well but he nodded in disgust. Demetri looked a bit disgusted too. "Nice to meet you I guess you teen." Numbuh 1 said with a half hearted tone. Demetri looked at him like he got insulted a little but shrugged it off. "Why don't you go do what adults do are something." Nigel said as he walked off with his cousin and the others. "Ew. Why would I want to do that?" Demetri replied with a bitter tone. Numbuh 1 halted his steps and turned around confused. "Because you're a teenager that always wants to do adults do. Every teen does."

"Not true cuz. I like to draw and do stuff that's exciting if anything." Demetri replied back to his younger cousin. "sure sure you're just saying that because you probably work for your dad's teen-"

"I do not work for him nor will I ever work for him to live some normal boring life. Don't ever compare me to him or his minions." Demetri was a bit more annoyed his cousin was being short with him and decided to come back at him. Nigel was a bit surprised to hear a teen say they don't like the normal boring life. Carson just stood there smiling shaking his head snickering. "You knew?" Nigel asked his cousin. "Nigel come on! My brother might be a teenager but he ain't like the rest of our dad's teen ninjaz. We don't live with dad you know that." Carson said. Carson turned around and noticed another boy who sports a pilot cap and goggles and smiled big. "Hi im Carson!" Carson went to Numbuh 2. "I'm Hoagie but they call me Numbuh 2!" He said smiling back.

"Anyways. Drawing and acting is what I wanna do." Demetri said. "So you run Sector V now huh? Never knew Numbuh 5 doesn't do it anymore." Everyone's face turned directly to Demetri. Carson wasn't phased at all. "What? YOU were apart of this Sector?" Nigel said in denial. "he was." Numbuh 5 spoke up looking down feeling a bit guilty. Demetri was never to be brought up after him and numbuh 100's decommissioning day. That was a sad day for her, Numbuh 9, and 8a and 8b. "How come you never told me I had another cousin or the fact HE was apart of this secto- wait. How do you remember?" Nigel asked realizing. "Im a TND is why. Just like Chad and Maurice and others. That's another reason I left. Since I'm father's oldest. If I kept it official still, he would of caught on by that time. So I had to take me and Carson and go back. " Demetri retorted back to Nigel cutting him off mid sentence. Nigel was still confused on this all. But fixed his posture. "Anywho! Me and your mom are taking off for the night! So I thought it would be splendid that your cousin can watch you and his little brother tonight!" Mr. Uno stated with a jolly tone of his as him and Mrs. Uno walked out the door. Nigel was surprised by this and not too pleased. "Why are you here for real?" He spoke up. Demetri looked at him with a puzzled look. "We wanted to see our cousin and I wanted to see how the KND has been doing since I've been literally undercover not just TND undercover. " Demetri said crossing his arms looking down at his grey high tops. "Hey. My van is outside if you guys wanna ride with me. Im actually picking up Maurice, Chad, The Twins, and someone special some of you might be happy to see." Demetri said looking back up at Nigel and his team and Carson. Nigel was still iffy about Demetri due to he's a teen and Nigel being himself a paranoid operative about teens and adults but knew deep down not all of them are bad. He decided to do it but was cut off by his team "Yeah we would like to! Heheheheh!" Numbuh 3 spoke up excited. "So the twins are coming? Wait! Do they…." Numbuh 5 asked and Demetri looked back at her and winked. Numbuh 5 was pretty close to them when they were still around.

Demetri pulled up to Chad's house first. Luckily Maurice was with him so they must of planned to meet up together there to save Car gas for Demetri. Chad immediately saw who was in the back seat and looked back at Demetri with a confused but slight serious expression. "Why are they with you? You know what will happen if they are caught with us-"

"Because im watching them for my uncle. And you know they they got full permission to get to know whos apart of tnd. They are the best sector since Z fell off the map." Demetri cut Chad off. Chad winced at that memory of Sector Z vanishing just to find out who they are now. "Sup Numbuh 5." Maurice turned around looking at Abby. Abby couldn't help but be happy to see a comrade once again. "hey Maurice." The others giggled at Numbuh 5 showing her soft side as Abby shot them all glares. Maurice said his hey to the rest and introduced himself to Carson. "Ohhh. So this is little Carson. Wow he gotten taller since the last time I seen him. You and Numbuh 1 are the same age yeah?" Chad asked. "Yep! Sure are! Always was by his side before I left!" Carson replied with his usual cherry tone. Nigel felt a little embarrassed at his cousin boasting him constantly. "Aright next are the twins. Wonder if they're still-"

"yeah they still live in the same house." Maurice replied content. After turning onto the avenue, Demetri already knew the twins were outside due to their choices of outfits. "Hey you two hows it been?" Demetri looked at the both of them happy to see them. "We been fine!" Both of them responded in sync. "Abby lifted her head up as the twins looked back and immediately hugged her tightly. "Hey little Abigail!" Everyone reacted but Numbuh 1 and 2. Numbuh 1 and 2 were around when the twins were still active in the KND so they knew they looked at Abby like a little sister they never got. "Hey hey you two chill out!" She said laughing. "Ok so now we got that special person next, then the other." Demetri said continuing to drive. The twins finally let go of Abby and sat in their seats next to Chad and Maurice. Both of them looked at the twins confused. "That's one heck of a sibling complex I ever seen before." Maurice said as Chad nodded in agreement. Demetri pulled up to a pretty big house. Abby and the rest of Sector V shot their eyes to it. It was really big and spacious. Suddenly a boy with shades and a red sports tee with a jacket wrapped around him came out. He sported a swooped hair style. Nigel's expression was a bit sower when he realized who it was. "The Steve…." Teen Ninja's leader. Nigel shot his glare at his cousin as Demetri didn't realize he didn't mention to nigel more about the other two. "Oh. Right. I forgot you would hate him." Demetri said laughing awkwardly. "Why is he here?" Wally asked demanding. "You mean you guys never caught on of who he actually is?" Chad spoke up. They all shook his head. Steve rolled his eyes and spoke up in a cool tone. "One sec." Getting out of the van and going back into the house for a second. But coming right back out with something in his hand. "See this?" He asked Sector V holding a kitchen Item as they nodded confused. Right then he placed it on his head and said "Now you remember me?" Nigel and Abby gasped as they never noticed. "N-Numbuh 100?!" They both screamed in sync. The rest were surprised now they got a better look. The Steve was Numbuh 100 the entire time. "I thought you were de-" "No. They let me continue as undercover." He said as he took off the frying pot and turned around with his usual poker face. Sector V finally sat back still processing a discovery. Demetri had one more place to go. As they gotten closer. Numbuh 5 finally knew where he was going. "Uh Numbuh 5 wants to know why you going here?"

"She wanted to come." Demetri said looking down feeling guilty. Coming out the house was Abby's older sister Cree. Once an operative but ran away due to she didn't want to face a memory wipe and became evil. As Cree swung open the van door and was greeted by Demetri and the others, she looked to the back and noticed Sector V and her tone became pure cold and bitter. "Why are they here?" She shot her direction to Demetri. "Babysitting. No trouble got it?" He said coldly. Cree forgot how stern he can be and knew when he said no this or no that, he meant it. Closing the door behind her. They took off.

"Holy crap I forgot this playground existed!" Cree said laughing a bit from memories. "Remember when you tried to do a trick down the slide Demetri and your pants and undies flew right off? I never seen a kid with such a big butt!" The twins said as the others laughed and Demetri's face gotten red. Nigel was surprised to hear that. "I remember also how red Numbuh 100's face got when he saw that!" Maurice said as Steve smacked Maurice on the head" Don't say that!" Steve said face getting red as a beet as well. "Don't worry Demetri. You ain't alone on the big tush thing." Nigel spoke up and everyone gasped in shock to hear Nigel Uno admitting a insecurity. Carson nodded hinting he has that too. Sector V was shocked to hear Nigel admitting that as the others didn't have a clue at all. "Tripple U's." Demetri said as Chad spit out his cola snorting. "Dude!"

"You sure gotten …..taller and toned over the years huh?" The Steve said to Demetri with a light smile on his face. Demetri caught that and looked away quickly face slightly red. "Uh y-yeah I have thanks." Cree caught that and looked back at the others who were looking down shaking their deads. They all knew The Steve had a major crush on Demetri since they were 12 but Demetri was so oblivious to it. Next place to passed by was The school Sector v go to. Wally was looking at it for a good minute. "SO you still doing what I taught ya?" Nigel asked Wally. Wally looked down a bit feeling shy. "Y-Yeah. I am. Im doing this because of you- ah!" Wally cut himself off realizing what he just said. Looking at Nigel and back down to the car floor. "So I take that as you trust me fully." Nigel said looking away cheeks a bit red. "Still. We don't have to hang out to just do that you know. Just come hang out sometimes. I do not mind at all." Numbuh 1 said with a light smile still looking towards the front. Wally smiled a bit and continue to look back out the window. "Hey Abby. Remember this place?" Cree asked a bit guilty but her tone sounded kind. Numbuh 5 looked up to see the public pool. They remember those days. Cree would take Abby with her and Maurice and the others there on their day off. "Fun times huh sis?" Abby said smiling still observing it. Cree looked back at her sister with a sincere smile. But then her smile fell.

Still driving around. They were all looking at the hotspots they all used to go around. Numbuh 1 got to learn about his cousin's childhood before he left and finding out about the others still apart of it besides cree who has no clue. "Hey Numbuh 5 um…." Numbuh 2 finally spoke up. He was a bit nervous. Something he's been wanting to tell Abby for a bit but he always missed his chance. But since the others were distracted. "I was thinking for a long while since were…preteens….maybe we should…go out tomorrow and-" Numbuh 2 continue but was cut off at the sudden weight hitting his left shoulder. He looked over and Numbuh 5 fell asleep. She looked awake earlier. He thought to himself. Suddenly he realize the situation he's being put in as his entire face lit up red. "N-Numbuh-"

"Shh. Let her sleep dude." He looked up to see Cree looking at them with a smirk. "C-Cree I-I-" Hoagie was stammering his words. He felt flushed. He didn't know what to do. "Dude. Use this chance while you can. You guys are gonna be 13 in a year. So make it last. " She said as she walked away from the car. Numbuh 1 3 and 4 were still outside with the others as they looked over the city. Numbuh 4 was smiling back at his leader as Numbuh 1 smiled back at him. If anything Demetri was catching on but decided to keep to himself. "You sure haven't changed Uno. " Demetri looked behind him to see The Steve standing there. Demetri felt flushed at that moment and turned back to look out at the city. The Steve walked up and Demetri felt the presence becoming stronger. "So whats up?" Demetri spoke up stuttering his words. "I don't know when you will take off, but I want to tell you one thing so listen." Demetri turned around. Steve used that tone when he had something serious to say. "Wha-" Demetri was about to speak up but was cut off as him and the Steve's lips crushed together. Demetri felt his entire face get pink from the surprise. No one else was around them so luckily no one saw. After 10 seconds, Steve broke off the kiss. Demetri looked at him surprised and confused. "I just wanted to tell you I always loved ya dude." The Steve said looking back up at the sky with his usual smile he has. Demetri relaxed and smiled a bit looking down. "How long?" The steve looked at him like he was silly. "Wasn't it obvious since we were 10 dude? Come on when they said My face gotten red when your pants flew off the slide, wasn't that enough proof?" He asked laughing. Demetri is so oblivious sometimes for sure. Cree was looking out at the city still. But she wasn't as cheery anymore. Something was on her mind. "I wish I didn't ran away…" She said sitting on the bench. She looked back at the others. She found out Chad is still one of them but they are on good terms. Maurice and the others she has no idea. But she has a feeling some of them are maybe all of them are still on the team. It made her feel like she became the odd man out because of her own mistakes. She slouched down putting her hands onto her face. Tears starting to roll down her face. "Cree?" She halted as she looked up and looking behind her. Numbuh 5 was there the entire time. "How much did you hear me?" Her voice was a bit cold. "Enough." Abby said feeling concerned. "Maybe I can try to work out with the diplomat for you to come back as a TND-"

"it wouldn't work Abigail DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Her voice gotten loud as everyone looked back at her. "Cree?" The twins spoke up. "Cree whats wrong dude?" Maurice asked feeling worried. "Im whats wrong! I should of known! You all are still apart of the kids next door and Im the only one out because of my own choice I make by running away! I shouldn't of done this!" Cree was becoming hysterical at this point where Abby walked over to her. "I don't want to be bad I really don't! I was just scared is all! I don't want to hurt others! I don't I just-"

That was when Abby hugged cree from behind making cree stop mid sentence. "ahh?" Cree reacted confused but curious. She turned her head back seeing her little sister who she trained and helped all her life til she ran away from the knd hugging her tightly. "You don't have to run away Cree." Abby said trying to hold back tears. Cree fell to her knees and beginning to bawl. Numbuh 1 and the rest incuding Numbuh 2 were sitting back. Numbuh 1 never knew Cree hated evil. She was just scared this entire time. He felt bad if anything. He started thinking of a way for her to be let back in. But what? "Abby. I backstabbed you all. Why are you all showing me remorse when you guys know what I caused?" She asked still crying looking at the ground. "Because I know my sister and she's a good person! She was stuck was all!" numbuh 5 said releasing her tears streaming down her face. "I can work something out." Steve spoke up. Cree looked back. "Numbuh Infinity wouldn't ever-"

"I can convince him trust me! I was the first to make it where no one including any TND members to know about my true identity til the treaty incident. Just let me." Numbuh 100 said smiling. Cree smiled back. That's the Steve she knows. Steve pulled out his KND phone dialing Infinity. He stepped away for privacy reasons.

An hour passed by and coming back, Numbuh 100 finally spoke up. "Alright." Cree looked at him confused. "What?"

"Tomorrow morning were flying you to moonbase so you two can talk. Mind you he's going to do a scan on you making sure-" "Yeah yeah I get it." She said cutting him off. "Looks like you got a big chance again, "Numbuh 11" Numbuh 5 said to her sister as Cree hugged Abby tightly. "Thank you Abby. Thanks everyone." The rest walked back to the van to bring everyone back and to head back to the treehouse. Sector V and Carson fell asleep in the back. It was nearing Midnight as they got back. Uncle and Aunt Demetri thought to himself weren't back yet. So Waking everyone up, they headed to their treehouse. "Carson wanna sleep with us in the-" "Yeah sure!" Carson said. "Hey Carson. Numbuh 5 say you should join us and your brother." Abby said with encouraging words. Carson nodded in agreement without issues at all. Demetri decided to sleep in Nigel's personal bedroom tonight. He couldn't get Steve off his mind. "What an idiot. Of course I known. Its been in front of me the entire time. "Demetri smiled to himself hugging a pillow falling asleep on this blissfull night.


End file.
